Realities
by ShootinSta
Summary: When a crewmember loses the one he loves, what will he do to get her back? Will destroying the boundaries between totally different universes be enough to find her? Chapter Seven Up! We are back, after a whole year, we are up an' running!
1. The Start

The book "Q-Squared" has warped my mind. My brain must now create a story involving some aspects of the book, fitted to _Enterprise_.

I'm unoriginal that way.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Enterprise, _it's characters, or _Star Trek _in any way. Anything else in this fic was created by a slightly imbalanced mind that read one too many books...

*********

            No longer with us. Kicked the bucket. Pushing up the daisies. (Could you push up daisies in space?) Chalked out.

She was gone.

            He didn't know why it happened. Every time he thought of the events, the memory taunted him. Told him that she was gone and she was never coming back. Ever. She was gone. He couldn't accept the thought. How could he? She couldn't be gone, it simply wasn't possible...

            _They were mediating for two warring planets. Everything had been going so smoothly..._

            Slain. Snuffed out. Expired. Lifeless. 

What could he have done? Why hadn't it been him instead? Why did she have to die? If he had done something differently, would everything change? Was there some way to find out? Questions battered every corner of his mind, stopping any other thought, any other need.

_Someone pulled a gun. No one was really sure who it had been. Suddenly there were shots in all directions..._

Gone kaput. Her number had been up. She had met her maker. Gone to the pearly gates. 

There had to have been something he could have done. It nagged at him day and night. He hadn't left his quarters in weeks, trying so desperately to figure out what he could do. How he could bring her back? He only had to make a _different decision_. It was that simple. But if it were so simple, why couldn't he figure out how to fix it?

_Someone fired a shot that went awry. He leapt towards her, but was too late. There was a sickening _slump_ as she fell to the floor..._

Checked out. Six feet under... (well, not exactly. How could the saying fit to having your body sent off into space?) Was done in. Went extinct.

Maybe he had imagined that _slump _as she slid to the floor. Which was worse: imagined or heard? He didn't know. He couldn't distinguish the two from each other anymore. Everything seemed to meld together now...

There had to be something he could have done! Just a simple decision made a split second earlier would have saved her. Theories and hypothesis came together in his mind. Somewhere...

_She murmured something. It was more of a gasp as she tried to speak her last words, but they had died her lips...just as she died..._

Defunct. Dried up (could you dry up in space?). Lost, but not forgotten. 

...Somewhere he'd made the right choice. Somewhere he'd reacted a split second earlier and she was alive. _Somewhere! _But where was that somewhere? Lessons in various theories shot through his mind. For every decision you made, somewhere, _somewhere, _there was a universe where you made another choice.

_He'd hidden in his room the moment after the funeral. Visions of her body being sent into space haunted him. He'd become obsessed with bringing her back..._

Perished. Bit the dust. Bought the farm. Croaked.

He had to find the universe where he had saved her. How hard could it be? Just open up the way to another universe...and find her. He didn't care how many universes he had to sort through before he found her again. He'd get her back.

 It wasn't even that hard. Just combine a few theories, whip up some handy little device and get going. If he a ruined a universe or two, what did it matter? He'd get her back. It was a simple thought, so it was a simple matter to deal with. 

_Now energy surged around him. The way to infinite multiverses was at his disposal. But he only had one singular thought in mind as he stepped through the arcs of energy and disappeared. He was going to find her..._

Dead. She was dead.

((I'm not sure if the clichés were too much. O.o Review, yes?))


	2. Chapter One

I'm trying to work out the plot. Yep. I really don't think these things through until I actually write it. Smart, eh?

And in response to some of the reviews, this isn't gong to be _exactly _like Q-Squared. So I don't think Q's going to appear and instead adding the slightly insane universe-jumper. I loved the entire multiverse idea, and that's going to be the bulk of similarities.

...I also plan on these universes being odd...don't expect everything and everyone to be perfectly in tune with _Enterprise.___

Don't be upset if they don't quite fit with the norm.

...And I don't believe I'm a fan of Monty Python. Why? 

*********

**Universe 1******

            "Where the hell are those two?" Malcolm Reed grumbled as he paced the bridge, casting looks towards the sensors every time he passed them. _Enterprise _had been waiting for three hours, and still the two hadn't returned yet. He wasn't sure if it was worry for them or irritation at their lateness that was causing his agitation, but he certainly wasn't the happiest man on _Enterprise_.

            "Captain, with all due respect, it is their anniversary."  

"I'm aware of that," Reed snorted to the lieutenant that had spoken. That one always did have something to say, that Lieutenant Archer, like being the son of Henry Archer made him the most knowledgeable of all the crewmen aboard. It was amazing the egotistical man had made it to the rank he had. "But we need to begin negotiations on Yakira Prime, and we need our communications officer. I don't believe an engineer, a science officer and a tactical officer would be very helpful in getting the parts we need."

"I'm actually quite good at -- "

The beeping of the comm station silenced the reply that Archer had for Reed, making the Captain ever so glad as he pressed the 'channel open' button. 

"It's about time, you two." Was the first thing out of the Captain's mouth as the frequency opened, though a feeling of relief went through him at knowing they were back, "You had better dock quickly, we have negotiations to begin. I doubt the Yakirans like tardiness."

Travis Mayweather's chuckle could be heard on the other end, "Yes, sir. I'll get the shuttlepod aboard as soon as I can."

With that, the channel was closed and Malcolm settled gruffly into his chair. One hand rubbed his eyes as he muttered,  "Why I let a married couple aboard my ship, I have no bloody idea. And Lieutenant, please don't comment on that statement." 

*********

Ensign Hoshi Sato walked up the corridor, luggage in hand. She'd left her husband behind for the time being as he had started up a merry little conversation with one of the other crewmen. She knew all too well that there was no way the meeting would end within ten minutes and she wanted to get back to her quarters as quickly as possible. 

The trip down to Hyessio IV had been pleasant, with beautiful twin suns, crystalline beaches and a native language she could spend her life studying and never bore of. The only problem had been Travis. She loved the man dearly, but whenever anniversaries, holidays or birthdays came around, she felt smothered. He had followed her around almost the entire vacation, and after the first two days of the treatment, she had gotten rather tired of it. That was the way it generally was on all special occasions.

Even 'Hoshi Day' had gotten to be too much for her. 

She figured with time he'd calm down. He was only twenty-seven after all, and this anniversary had marked their sixth year of marriage. A few more years and she'd be dying for the anniversaries where she couldn't get any sleep. She only had a few more years to wait and she wasn't about to give up completely.

She was rounding a corner on her way to her quarters when she nearly bumped into Captain Reed. 

"Well, hello Ensign." He chuckled as he bent down to retrieve the small bag that the linguist had dropped. His features softened as his fingers brushed hers when he handed it back.

She took a quick step back, feeling the beginnings of a blush rise up her face. She had nearly rammed into the _Captain _of all people. "Sorry we're late, sir. We overslept..."

"It was only three hours. I've been told we can make it Yakira Prime with plenty of time to spare before we meet with the Planetary Monarch." The answer was surprising to Hoshi. She had expected him to be rather upset...but then again, he rarely ever had managed to raise his voice to her over the past year. "How was your anniversary?" 

"It was wonderful, sir." She lied, a bright smile appearing on her lips. "The beaches were beautiful and I had the view from our villa was absolutely stunning."

"And I'd suppose the company wasn't bad either."

Hoshi shrugged, grinning ever so lightly, "The company wasn't too horrible."

The sound of footsteps could be heard behind her, and the linguist felt arms wrap around her abdomen. Travis's always-cheery voice was heard just behind her, "Glad to hear I'm not horrible, hun." Pause, "Hello, Captain."

Reed's face went from soft to nearly unreadable the moment Mayweather had turned the corner. "Hello, Ensign. I was just about to ask your wife if she would have dinner in the captain's mess with me tonight. I have to work out some details for tomorrow's negotiations. If you don't mind, of course."

"Why would I mind? If she wants to, she can go right ahead." The helmsman kissed her cheek after he replied, giving her waist a gentle squeeze. "You up for dinner with the Captain, hun?"

The linguist's eyes met Malcolm's as she nodded. "I'll meet you for dinner, sir."

"I may keep her for a while, the translations that Lieutenant Wilkins did were rather flawed. Hoshi may have to help me understand a few things." 

Travis nodded, "That's fine with me. I have some diagnostics to catch up on, anyway. She'll see you tonight."

The Captain nodded his good-bye to the two, and Travis took up Hoshi's luggage, laying a kiss on her lips before jogging off down the corridor. She sighed, slowly making her way after her spouse even as he disappeared from sight. 

Only a few more years to wait...

*********

"Hoshi!" He'd found her. He'd actually _found _her! He was the greatest miracle he had ever witnessed. 

"Commander Tucker?" The question in her voice went without notice. But the kiss he had seen Mayweather give her did raise an inquiry or two, as did Hoshi's next question. "Why aren't you with Emma? I know you don't like to leave her very often... Is Liz taking care of her again?" 

That stopped him dead in his tracks. Liz? Emma? What was she talking about? The thoughts were shaken from his mind. They didn't matter. He had found Hoshi again. She was standing there, _living_. If she talked about things he had no clue of, it didn't matter. It didn't matter at all. "How are ya?"

"I'm fine, Commander. Travis and I just got back from our vacation. Hyessio IV was a nice place to spend our anniversary." She cocked her head, looking over him in confusion and worry. "Are feeling alright? Is Emma okay?"

Travis. Anniversary. The two words made no sense in such close proximity to one another. They could only mean that he hadn't found his Hoshi. He'd found _someone else's _Hoshi. His heart felt like it had been wrenched from his body all over again. He had to get away. His Hoshi had to be somewhere..._somewhere! _This wasn't her. She wasn't his. "I actually have to get goin'. See ya later."

He ran off down the corridor, leaving a confused linguist in his wake. The small device he had created was brought from his pocket and activated. The boundaries of universes were torn apart as he stepped through the arch of shimmering lights and electricity. Next time he'd find her...next time.

((I've been on a roll with writing this...but I'm not sure when I'll get around to much more. I find it challenging to write _remotely _believable universes.

…And now you reviewers know who the mystery couple is. Now, be nice and review more. *wink*))


	3. Chapter Two

I like Universe 1. A lot. Therefore I must write on it.

I decided to get devious. You'll get what I mean momentarily. Control over universes dements the brain further. (Q-Squared readers, think Crusher and Picard)

...And don't tell me it's out of character. O.o This is another universe, remember?

On yet another note: I have no idea what variety of shippage this is. No earthly idea. O.o Poor Hoshi's jumping everywhere...

*********

**Universe 1**

            "Good to see you, Ensign." Captain Reed's voice greeted Hoshi as she walked through the doors to the captain's mess. He was seated at the head of the table, a padd in hand. 

            "Hello, sir." Hoshi responded, taking her usual seat at the Captain's side. These dinners weren't unusual for her. She and Malcolm tended to have dinner fairly often, and for various reasons.  "What about the negotiations did you want to discuss?"

            He glanced down at the padd for a moment, "We're to meet the Planetary Monarch at 1200 hours, correct? And you know the rules and regulations?"

            "Yes, sir. And I've memorized everything the best I can. The translations Lieutenant Wilkins did really weren't that bad..." 

            The Captain nodded, adding some food to his plate before taking up a bottle of wine and standing up. "Good, we need those parts or else Commander Tucker will have a fit."

            "Speaking of Commander Tucker," she said, watching as he poured the wine into the glass just in front of her, "is he feeling okay? I saw him in the corridor today and he was acting rather odd..."

            A sigh was heard behind her as Malcolm replied. "Emma hasn't been feeling so well lately. He's been worried sick."

            Hoshi nodded, staring absently down at the food on her plate. " No wonder Commander Tucker wasn't looking healthy, he loves the girl to death."

            "I must say," The Captain chuckled, still lingering just behind her seat, "I do believe I've let this ship go the dogs. First I allow a married couple aboard, then Trip and Emma…"

            A hurt expression came over Hoshi's features, and a mocking tone entered her voice, "Why, I never knew you had an objection to Travis and I being  on board."

            "I have no objection to you, Hoshi." He leaned down, pressing his lips to hers for a brief second. "Travis, on the other hand..."

            An indignant look came over her, and the linguist crossed her arms in mock anger. "What about my husband?"

            The Captain grasped her hands, pulling her from her seat and wrapping his arms delicately about her waist and murmured into her ear, "He has you, love."

            She smiled, lifting her head up just enough to peck the other officer's chin. This conversation, or something along its lines, and their behavior was nothing short of common. Nearly a year ago the two had started their affair when the Captain accepted her offer to make him dinner on her hotplate. After the two had drunk much too wine, she'd found out more than just his favorite food. The two had seen each other on and off since then.

            After his words, the commanding officer set her back upon the ground, head tilted downwards to kiss her. Those kisses that never got old, that never seemed to become devoid of passion. But, one eye caught sight of the door, forcing her to cut the bliss of being in Malcolm's embrace short.

            "Someone might walk in and see us."

            "So today it's your turn to protest. I suppose it was me that tried to stop last time…" His arms wrapped around her waist once more, staring into her eyes. "No one will see us. I can even lock the doors if you like."

            "That's not at _all_ suspicious. It's a small crew, you know. Word could spread fast if someone found out."

            "I can see it now," Reed chuckled, "Lieutenant Wilkins telling the entire crew that the captain and communications officer kissing..."

            Hoshi grinned, her expression mischievous and with a slight overly proper look to it,  "It's _certainly _not regulation to do such a thing. _You _of all people should know that, _Captain_."

            "I follow regulations all day and night. I believe I should get a break from the damn things every once in a while."

            Right about then, a wave of nausea hit the ensign. She tore from the Captain's embrace, much to his surprise, hand clasped over her suddenly upset stomach. She gasped in breaths of air, attempting to soothe the feeling that suddenly struck her. 

            "Hoshi? What's wrong?"

            The woman was fighting the feeling rising up her throat. The battle was lost, and she stumbled over to the potted plant in the corner, feeling as if her insides we heaving themselves from her body. She knelt there, eyes closed as she tried to force the nausea to subside.

Reed was at her side within milliseconds. Helping her to her feet, the two rushed from the room on their way to sickbay.

*********

"What's wrong with her, Doctor?" Travis asked, his hand nervously clutching his wife's. The moment he had been contacted and told his beloved had suddenly fallen ill, he'd forgotten what he was doing and rushed to sickbay.

Phlox simply 'hmm'ed and glanced over his readings with subdued interest. "One moment please, Ensign..."

"Doctor!" Worry and impatience were easily heard within the young man's voice. If anything was wrong with the love of his life, he had to know. "You've been running tests for fifteen minutes…"

The Denobulan's odd eyes peered from the scans and readings to the anxious spouse, "I believe Ensign Sato is with child."

The Captain, helmsman and linguist stared in shock, just before Mayweather embraced Hoshi with excitement gleaming across his face. "We're having a baby, Hoshi! A baby!"

The woman, though, could barely recover from the shock enough to share her husband's enthusiasm. The news had come much too rapidly for her to handle. Her eye caught Malcolm's and she could scarcely bring herself to be happy over the information. A thought came to mind, but was quickly brushed away. 

"Hoshi! Honey! Isn't the best news?" Travis kissed her cheek, his features gleaming with pride and delight. 

            "Of course it is. I'm just not…feeling quite so well." She replied with a weak smile, trying to muster up as much happiness as she could.

            The Doctor once again glanced over his readings. "I'm afraid that won't go away for a time. I believe humans call it 'morning sickness'. Quite an absurd name, considering it can happen at any time of the day..."

             "Can she come back to our quarters?" Travis clenched her hand, bearing the widest grin she'd ever seen. He looked like the happiest man in the entire universe. Oh, how she wished she could share that feeling...but a feeling of dread was beginning to cloud her mind.

            "I see no reason why she can't, Ensign. She may leave when she wishes." Phlox responded, before moving onto other jobs, including tending to the little dirty blonde haired, vividly green-eyed toddler sitting on one of the medical beds, whose normally tan skin had taken on a sickly tone.  

            Travis helped Hoshi to her feet and began ushering her from the room. Just as they were leaving, she heard Malcolm call out a quiet "Congratulations."

It was then that she realized two things: Travis was _never_ going to stop doting over her for the next nine months, and the fact that she had absolutely no idea who the father of her child was.

  
((Hmm. I'm not as satisfied with this chapter. I feel as if there's too much dialogue...

But I got to describe Emma a bit...you probably know who she is by now…

I figure I'll get to work on other universes. I just like this one _so much! _You people, however, must be bored of it by now. Not sure when I'll get the next chapter up... Now, I will shut up. Yep.

One last note, I _swear _(I talk too much, yes?) for the Hoshi/Travis shipper that read this, I have a story with them in my brain...But as you can see, I have way too much to finish before I start on that...Or, y'know, I'll be typical me and bounce from fic to fic…))


	4. Chapter Three

I figured I had to stop using Universe 1, though I love it so…

I like Amy Rose's idea of writing a fic for each universe. I'll have to think about that. Yup. Especially Universe 1... 

Okay, and I need to see what you think: Is having a universe where humans are at war too used and common? There always seems to be one parallel universe that's in trouble, but what do you people think? Yes, no?

*********

            His hands reached out, fingers pushing apart the fabric of the universe he selected. He could feel Hoshi there, alive and well. He could see the seams splitting, the universe roaring in pain as he tore through it, the device shielding him from what could be brutal attacks it dealt as he pushed through.

            He could feel the universe forcing him back out into the abyss, it's energies crushing him. The breath was squeezed from his body, leaving with him the dogged determination to continue on; to find her. That was all he needed, and then he could so easily go back to his own universe. He paid no attention to the electricity and forces that danced before him. He was going to find her and the boundaries of the universes he entered were _not _going to stop him.

            It was his hand that first broke from the barrier, touching the cool, recycled air that was aboard _Enterprise. _He continued on, his lungs crying for breath as he penetrated the universe. Within moments, he stood aboard _Enterprise, _staring at the bulkhead he had just appeared from, a smile upon his face. Any passerby would have thought the man was completely insane...

            But then again, he quite likely was. So he laughed, dismissing the thought entirely. 

*********

**Universe 2**

            "Captain, I'm getting some unusual readings."

            "Go ahead, Lieutenant," Captain Archer's replied.

            Reed looked up from tactical, his 'brows furrowed in slight confusion. "I'm...I'm not sure what they are, sir. There's some kind of particle or radiation emanating from inside the ship, but sensors can't recognize them."

            "T'Pol?"

            "The emissions appear to be coming from C Deck, section two. Lieutenant Reed is correct; they seem to be of an unknown origin. The science officer glanced from her scans to the Captain, "Commander Tucker appears to be quite close to the source of the emissions."

            Archer pushed the comm, curiosity etched across his features. "Archer to Tucker."

            "Tucker here."

            "There seems to be --"

            "Tucker here." The answer seemed to be identical to the first, replying within seconds of the other.

            Milliseconds from that response came, "There seems to be what, Cap'm?"

            Archer glanced to T'Pol, who was looking down at her readings, and he could have sworn that just before she straightened her back to report to him, there was a look of confusion on that Vulcan face. "Captain, there appears to be two Commander Tuckers aboard. One in engineering, and one on C deck."

            The entire bridge crew seemed bewildered at this report. Archer sat there for a moment, considering his options.

            "Cap'm? Are ya there?"

            "Trip...or Trips...meet me in sickbay immediately."

            "Yes, sir." The one voice replied, pausing for a second, "Trips?"

            ...And moments after that, there was a second, "Yes, sir."

*********

            Trip Tucker must have just had what could be described as one of his odder conversations with the Captain. He walked towards sickbay from engineering, wondering what in world he had to go there for. When he walked through the sickbay doors, he saw exactly why -- and had to make sure he was actually looking at what he thought he was.

            He, Charles Tucker, was already standing in sickbay, Doctor Phlox scanning him over. Sure, he looked a little raggedy, with an unshaven face, and dirty, worn features, but it was him all right. He didn't understand it, though...he was standing just inside the sickbay doors, but also with Phlox and the captain...

            "Uh, Cap'm?" He said, coughing a little, "Who exactly is that?"

            Archer turned from...the other Trip, to him. "According to scans, that, Trip, is you."

            "How is that possible?" He couldn't believe his ears or eyes. The engineer was pretty positive he didn't have any clone running around...so where the hell did this guy come from?

            The new Trip Tucker seemed to grow more agitated by the moment, stepping away from Doctor Phlox as his eyes darted around sickbay nervously. He crewed on his lip before answering his 'twin's' question. "Easy. I'm from another universe. Where's Hoshi?"

            Captain Archer raised an eyebrow as he spoke. "Hoshi's on duty right now. Can you tell me exactly what you mean by another universe?"

            "No." The reply short, a rather impatient tone having taken over the man's voice. "Can I have my device back, now?"

            The ship's original Tucker stepped forward, confusion drawn over every feature on his face. "How about you tell us how you got here, first? I'd like to know why I'm talkin' to someone who looks exactly like me."

            "You aren't gonna let me see Hoshi, are you?" The anxiety fled the man's voice and sheer panic took its place. "Then I need my device back. Now."

            The captain was opening mouth to say 'no' when there was a burst of activity. The other Trip leapt onto the tray where a strange looking piece of machinery lay, shoved Phlox and Archer out of his way and ran from sickbay.

            "Security to sickbay. Our visitor seems to have ran off on us." Archer moved from the comm panel and motioned for Trip to follow him as he went in search of the fleeing man.

*********

            Lieutenant Reed arrived just in time to see Captain Archer and Commander Tucker cornering the Tucker they had found on C deck. The worn-looking man was frantically tapping keypad on the object he was holding, and suddenly a burst of light came from it. 

            The armory officer had moved forward in a matter of milliseconds, thinking that Trip and Archer had been fired on. He didn't notice until it was too late that when he tackled the other, possibly imposter, Trip Tucker, the two of them fell into the gaping hole that had suddenly appeared in the wall of the corridor.

            Suddenly both Commander Tuckers were gone, as was Captain Archer and his security team. Instead, he was lying on the floor of the _Enterprise, _without another soul in sight. Picking himself up, he started walking down the corridor, wondering in the word had just happened to him...

((Yes, I am well aware that it got confusing with two Trips. I thought it would be neat to have the two of them see each other -- just had a hard time writing it.

I don't like this chapter quite as much...but we should be getting into some chaos between universes sometime within the next chapter or two.

Oh. Also, **Nemesis rocks!** Go see it, folks. Several times, even. Good movie.))


	5. Chapter Four

I got so lazy when it came to writing. Sorry, folks!

I see confusion is already finding it's way into the fic. O.o I think we'll have a _slightly_ normal chapter or two, then...fun, fun, fun!

See Nemesis! Come on people! Take friends! Gather support so we can have another movie with the TNG crew! Woo-hoo!

...I'll stop advertising for now. Yeah.

…I've been consumed by LOTR. I'm cheating on Trip and Malcolm with Aragorn. Oh, my _gawd_, that is one **good looking man! **Not Viggo, **Aragorn**. I need Aragorn. I'm obsessed.

The beard. The hair. The unwashed look. The skill with a sword. *swoon*** **He's all raw sexual power!

*********

**Universe 1**

            "Honey, I really need to talk to Captain Reed." Hoshi stood up from the table where several books of baby names -- human and alien -- had appeared. She had no earthly where Travis had gotten them, and she suspected he had more stashed away somewhere. 

            "Wait! What about T'Plana? Or T'Pel? You never told me if you liked Katherine..." He flipped a page in the current book he was pouring through, "Did you say if you knew any Klingon names?"

            The linguist rubbed her eyes, stepping back from the table with a sigh. That was what she was what she had to put up with. The moment they'd gotten to their quarters, the baby books had been whipped out and names had been shot off in rapid-fire succession. "Travis, please, we have seven more months..."

            "But in a few months we'll have to start baby-proofing everything and your morning sickness might get worse…"

            She shook her head, kissing him before walking towards the doorway. "We'll find time, Travis. But right now, I need to talk things over with the captain."

            Her husband sighed, giving her one of his patented 'I'm-oh-so-pitiful' looks. "Fine. I suppose we do need to work things out with him. Do you want me to come?"

            "If you do, I'm afraid you'll tell the Captain that you're naming our child after him. I'll see you in a bit, honey."

            She walked from their quarters, ignoring Travis's shout as the doors closed, which was undoubtedly another name.

            The linguist almost had to laugh. She was going to Malcolm's quarters, and she hadn't lied about her reason for going to Travis. She'd given countless excuses as to why she had to go spend time with the captain, from talking about negotiations to correcting translations. Poor Lieutenant Wilkins had the worst reputation when it came to translations...but was really quite good at it. One of these days she'd have to apologize...one of these days.

            But right now, she had to talk to Malcolm about this baby. She had absolutely no intention of sleeping with the captain tonight, if anything, she was going to break it off. _That's the attitude, Hoshi._ She thought to herself, _tell him it's over. He'll _have_ to listen to the pregnant linguist..._

            It seemed like no time had passed between the moment she'd left her quarters, to the moment the doors to Captain's Reed's quarters were opening. Hoshi braced herself, trying so desperately to figure out what had to be said as she stepped inside.

            Malcolm was instantly on his feet, moving toward her. "Hoshi! I didn't expect you to come tonight..."

            Hoshi's eyes dropped to deck below, her hands wringing uncomfortably as she murmured, "We need to talk...about the baby."

            He stopped in his tracks, one hand running through his hair. He suddenly seemed so incredibly...nervous. "I knew this conversation was going to come eventually. You know I'll let you stay on board."

            Hoshi could feel her nerve failing. Taking a deep breath, she returned to her gaze to her captain. "I know you will. You didn't throw Trip off onto the nearest Vulcan ship when he had Emma…"

            "Then what's this about, Hoshi?"

            "I'm…I'm…" She choked on her words for a moment. How the hell was she supposed to break up with her commanding officer? _You're a communication's office, Hoshi. You know how to tell him in dozens of different languages._ "I need to stop seeing you, Malcolm."

            To her shock, he didn't look as if the statement came as a surprise. He simply turned his back to her, shaking his head. The stony demeanor he had suddenly adopted didn't hide the twinge of pain in his voice as he quietly replied, "I understand."

            "I'm sorry, Malcolm." As if that statement would make up for the past year. It wouldn't erase anything. Not one damn thing. "Travis and I... we need to settle down now. There's a family now."

            "I told you, Hoshi, I understand."

            She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the cold tone that her captain's voice had suddenly taken on. She didn't even think about the words as they simply spilled from her mouth, "Malcolm, I'm not sure who the father is."

            He whirled around, blue eyes wide with shock. "What?"

            Panic suddenly enveloped the linguist. She hadn't meant to tell him _that_. He didn't need to know that, not _now!_ She backed towards the door, hand slamming against the console as she forced words to come to her mouth. "Nevermind. I hadn't meant it that way." …Like there were _so_ many ways it _could_ be meant…  "Nevermind." 

The linguist stumbled into the corridor, waiting for Reed to come barging through the doorway, demanding answers, but he never did. As a wave of nausea, mingled with some unidentifiable feeling, hit her, she felt herself falling...

...Only to be caught by someone. Her mind just wouldn't believe what she saw. Malcolm Reed was standing behind her, 'brow arched in confusion. "Are you alright, ensign?"

"...Yes, I'm fine." Ensign? He'd so rarely called her that in private... Questions flooded her mind as she made her way back to her feet, leaning against the wall for support.

"Then if you don't mind me asking, what were you doing in the captain's quarters?"

_I'm hallucinating. Its just hormones. Its just hormones..._ She shook her head and rubbed her eyes, and still, he was standing there. Only now she noticed that he was missing two pips... "But you're the Cap -- "

He'd changed. Malcolm Reed no longer stood where she was looking. This time, it was Lieutenant -- or possibly Captain, judging by his pips -- Archer that caught her fall as she fainted.

*********

            "I want to know where the hell our armory officer and chief engineer went." Captain Archer ordered. The senior officers, minus two members, were gathered in the situation room. 

            "Captain, I assure you, there is no way to know what happened. I have scanned the bulkhead repeatedly, and have found results."

            "I refuse to believe my officers _disappeared_." The captain's fist rammed onto the console in front of him. "Get whoever you need to help you analyze that bulkhead. I'm going to find my officers."

            A feeling of breathlessness came over Archer as he moved away from the console. He suddenly noticed he was no longer in the situation room -- rather, he was outside his quarters. Just seconds after noticing that, a very pale Hoshi Sato collapsed into his arms.

((Uh, okay. I hate**hatehate** this chapter. It started out so well, too. This one may need a revision later on…

 But I updated! You should be proud for that alone.

Still, reviews are freakishly addictive...))


	6. Chapter Five

 Oh! Oh! c h o p s t i c k s, were the books Q-Space, Q-Zone and Q-Strike? I remember those were kickass. Even though I read them years ago...I'd like to read 'em again, but I think I lost Q-Zone...

I have Imzadi, but haven't read it. I've had another comparison to that book, too. O.o I guess I'll read that soon.

I finally got off my ass and got to writing this. Proud? Of _course _you are.

*********

            Someone was following him. Ever since those idiots had chased after him in that last universe, someone had been after him. He could feel the person as he pushed through the boundaries of the universes around him, following his every movement. Perhaps whoever it was had been simply trapped in his wake...but he was there. Following. _Him._

            But really, it didn't quite matter any more. He knew Hoshi was in this next universe. The third time was a charm, after all. Just like he could sense his follower, he could sense her there. It was _his _Hoshi, too, he just knew it. This one would be waiting for him, ready to follow him back into his universe. 

            The one thing that he couldn't sense was that his jumping from universe to universe had torn the boundaries between them. Members of each universe were now interchangeable, appearing in another timeline with the greatest of ease. If he did find his Hoshi, there may not be a universe for him to go back to. 

*********

**Universe 2**

            The past couple hours had been pure chaos aboard _Enterprise_. Frantic calls had been made almost nonstop to the bridge, reporting unknown crewmembers, sightings of aliens saying they were crewmembers, people who weren't even part of the crew reporting that they were seeing dead crewmembers and even crewmembers reporting sightings of themselves. 

            T'Pol had ordered the remaining bridge officers -- herself, Ensign Sato and Ensign Mayweather -- to stay on the bridge as she tried to find out what was happening. Her scans of the ship had become even more confusing, but also even clearer over time. Between communiqués from panicked and confused crewmen, she turned from her station, stating simply, "I believe I have found the reason for the disturbances."

            Two sets of eyes turned to her. 

            "Over the past three hours, multiple anomalies have formed throughout the vessel. The readings these anomalies emit are consistent with what the Vulcan Science Directorate believe are alternate quantum realities."

            "I've never heard of them." Mayweather spoke, turning from his station, slight confusion showing over his face.

            "I would doubt that you have. In terms that you would understand, alternate universes." The Sub-Commander's reply brought a roll of Hoshi's eyes towards the other ensign, but the Vulcan continued on. "I believe that our 'guest' Commander Tucker came from an alternate quantum reality."

            There was a short pause before Hoshi's voice was heard. "What does that have to do with what's going on the ship?"

            "It would be logical to assume that Commander Tucker was...jumping from universe to universe, tearing the boundaries of each universe he arrived in or left."

            "Which means?"

            "It means, Ensign, that there are openings to several quantum realities all across the ship, and more openings will continue to emerge until the boundaries are nonexistent and there is only one universe left from several."

*********

**Universe 1?**

            Captain Reed ran from his quarters, looking to continue the conversation with Hoshi that had ended so abruptly, but she was nowhere to be seen. It made no sense. She'd only run from his quarters second before.

            _Run_ from his quarters with a statement that brought his world crashing down. He needed desperately to talk to Hoshi...and then maybe Doctor Phlox. If he was the father of that baby, then his career in Starfleet was over. If anything, he'd be knocked down to ensign. 

            _At least then you could safely have a relationship with her. _His thoughts were almost right. There was only the tiny little fact that Hoshi had broken things off. All the more reason why he _had _to talk with her, and the woman was absolutely nowhere in sight.

            "Hoshi! Come back!" There was no answer. There was no way she could have disappeared so damn quickly. It just wasn't possible...

            He started walking down the corridor, calling out the linguist's name now and then. He was about to pause at a console to contact her, when a Vulcan woman he'd never seen in his life came walking down the corridor towards him. Staring for a moment, the man stepped from the panel, forgetting about his disappeared linguist, and was about to address her when she spoke first.

            "Lieutenant Reed." The words were almost disbelieving, her Vulcan 'brow arched high as she stood just feet from him.

            _Lieutenant? _The woman obviously had her information wrong. "No, I'm Captain Malcolm Reed. Can I ask what you're doing on my ship?"

            "I am Sub-Commander T'Pera." She paused, scrutinizing him for a moment. "I do not believe that you are who you say you are."

            "I'm exactly who I say I am. Now what are you doing on my ship?"

            "I am science officer aboard this vessel, and first officer to Captain Archer. There is no Captain Reed that I am aware of, only a lieutenant by that name."

            What the hell was this woman on? Reed ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head in utter disbelief. "Obviously you are mistaken."

            Her eyebrow rose even higher, "You must be correct, as Lieutenant Reed has been dead for over a year."

            The man took a short step back, and the Vulcan simply disappeared. His eyes scanned the hall, but just like his missing communications officer, she was gone. He turned, extra speed added in his step as he made his way to the bridge. He needed some answers, and he needed them now.

((Hmm. Pretty good chapter, I think. 

Make me happy. Review.))


	7. Chapter Six

...Another chapter for your enjoyment.

...This is one of the few times I don't have much to say. Shocking.

I've realized, though, I've been getting more into dialogue. Is that a good or bad thing?

*********

**Universe 3**

****

****

            Hoshi managed to regain consciousness sometime after she'd been brought into sickbay. She sat up, rubbing her eyes as she tried to sort out what had just happened. Who had brought her there? Why did Lieutenant Archer have four pips? Had she just imagined Archer? These questions and various others battered her mind as she glanced around sickbay.

            She noticed a woman at a nearby console who looked almost...Xyrillian. The ship hadn't encountered any of that race in a year, so why was one onboard? 

            "You're awake, excellent." The Xyrillian woman turned from the panel, noticing the linguist's consciousness. A sudden familiarity struck Hoshi as the woman came nearer, continuing, "You're lucky Captain Archer caught you. You could have had quite a tumble."

            Hoshi simply stared for a moment, trying to place the alien woman's face. Her confusion blocked any chance of that she had of remembering her. "Who are you? What are you doing on the ship?

             "Ensign, you should know full well who I am. I'm Doctor Ah'len, of the Interspecies Medical Exchange."

            "That's not true." Ah'len? That simply wasn't possible. She was an engineer...and was quite dead, as far as the linguist knew. "Doctor Phlox is the medical officer...you...you were never part of the crew."

            "Doctor Phlox had to turn down this assignment, Ensign. I took his place." The Xyrillian spoke as she glanced over her scanner. "You're obviously confused over your faint..."

            "No. You're an engineer! The Klingons destroyed your ship a year ago! I'm _not_ confused. I _know_ what happened." Hoshi didn't understand what was going on. First she'd met Malcolm outside of the quarters he'd _been in_ two seconds before, seen him turn into Archer, and then was here, with some doctor who _wasn't_ a doctor. Nothing was making sense at all.

            "I assure you Ensign, I'm the doctor aboard this ship. I did almost choose to be an engineer at one time, but decided medicine suited me best." The woman, who Hoshi was slowly believing _was_ a Doctor Ah'len, cocked her head. "Perhaps your pregnancy is impairing your judgment. I'm unsure as to what occurs when humans reproduce. Females carrying the child is odd enough..."

            Hoshi stared in disbelief, momentarily unable to speak. 

            "You didn't know? Then I gather Lieutenant Reed is unaware, as well?"

            A hand flew to Hoshi's mouth as the words hit her like a ton of bricks. This was Malcolm's baby? _Malcolm's baby?_ The fact he was called 'Lieutenant' was completely missed as Hoshi tried to consider the repercussions of what she'd just learned. How could she tell Malcolm? How could she tell her _husband? Should_ she tell them?

            The doctor seemed oblivious to Hoshi's utter incredulity of the matter and went back to the console, continuing to speak. "I must say, it came as quite a surprise, myself. I had no idea you and Lieutenant Reed were intimate..." 

            The doors to sickbay opened, revealing a tiny little girl as she stepped into the area. A small teddy bear was clutched against her side, intensely green eyes glancing towards each of the people in the room.

            "Emma? You shouldn't be here..." Hoshi said to the tan-skinned child as she tried to fight off the complete puzzlement and _panic_ that was taking over her mind.

            The girl appeared not to hear the linguist. The lizard-like skin that came in patches across her body seemed to take on a brighter hue as she stared at Ah'len. "Momma?"

*********

**Universe 1**

            Captain Reed managed to make it to the bridge with no other incidents. The turbolift doors had opened to reveal the bridge he'd come to know well over the past year, the only difference being a seeming shortage of crewmen. Only his first officer, and much to his dismay, Lieutenant Archer sat at their stations.

            "T'Pau, where are Ensigns Mayweather and Sato?" He asked as he sat down in his seat, casting a glance back at the dark-skinned Vulcan.

            "They failed to report for duty. Perhaps their...anniversary has been extended." Malcolm could help but notice the ridicule that seemed to be incorporated into her words. "But I believe that is the least of our problems."

            The Captain's brow raised. For him, it was top priority to find his linguist, but the Vulcan scarcely seemed to follow his worries. "Do enlighten me, Sub-Commander."

            "Commander Tucker has reported a heavy strain on the warp core. It seems to be becoming more difficult to keep its components within acceptable levels of stress." The Vulcan paused, "I believe this is due to the presence of quantum tears throughout the vessel."

            "Quantum tears?"

            T'Pau's 'brow raised towards her Captain as if it was common knowledge, and stated, matter-of-factly, "Openings into alternate quantum realities. The radiation emitted is damaging the warp core and warp field. The stress will likely cause a breach at some point in the near future."

            "Inform Commander Tucker to shut down the warp core." Reed spoke to Archer, who had been oddly silent throughout the exchange. He turned his attentions back to T'Pau. "So Vulcans will believe in alternate dimensions but not time travel? I find that quite illogical."

            "Time travel is far more implausible than alternate realities, Captain. There is proof that alternate realities exist. Time travel is simply absurd. I also doubt simply shutting down the warp core will stop a breach."

            Malcolm had opened his mouth to speak when Archer spoke up for the first time. "I'm receiving a hail."

            "On screen."

            The view screen flicked on, revealing a bridge exactly like the one he was currently on. Malcolm stood, 'brow raised as he addressed the other bridge, "This is Captain Reed of the starship _Enterprise_, please identify yourselves."

            The Vulcan standing in front of the Captain's chair -- his current position -- spoke, "This is Sub-Commander T'Pol of the starship _Enterprise_, but of another quantum reality."

            From behind him, Reed heard a smug Vulcan 'hm' as he stared in near disbelief.

*********

            Captain Archer had found himself in some void the moment he'd laid Hoshi down and called for the doctor. Lances of light shot in front of him as he tried to push through...wherever he'd been transported to. He couldn't breathe, and could feel himself slowly suffocating as each second in the void passed. But something drove him to continue, as if he knew just where he was going...  

            A flash of light illuminated a figure in front of him. He felt like he could see Commander Tucker there, trapped in whatever hell he'd been transported into. He tried calling out to the man, but his voice was strangled from him as he opened his mouth. His vision grew dimmed as the need for oxygen grew to a dire urgency, losing sight of the man ahead of him.

            His hand broke through something, feeling the air beyond the break. He stumbled out of the crushing void, gasping for oxygen as he collapsed on the deck of the _Enterprise_. 

It felt like any air he inhaled simply wasn't enough. As his world went black, the last thing he saw was an Andorian hovering over him...

I can't tell if this is decent. That's what you get for trying to write when you're being attacked by a cold. That only affects the right side of your body. I know, it's quite odd...Really, it is.

I hope Ah'len wasn't too much. I thought she'd be an amusing addition.

Now you all know who the baby's father is! Mwahaha!

And remember, be kind, review. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Wow. Over a year since I last wrote on this. That's, uh, not good.

My muse, however, has only recently found herself amused by this.

Eh, well, hopefully everyone will get caught up with it again. -beam-

And to keep with our new "post when you're finished" philosophy, this fic is done. So as long as I remember, I should pop out a chapter or two of this a week.

* * *

Sickbay was different. Phlox's creatures were nowhere to be seen, instead replaced by strange utensils and scanners Archer could only imagine the uses for. The whole room had an odd tidiness, too; the familiar clutter all the animals had brought was just gone. Archer tried to dismiss the feeling of something gone horribly awry. He'd just passed out, that was all...

...Now, _why_ had he passed out? He could hardly remember. Trip – no, an _imposter_ Trip – had fired something. He'd delivered Hoshi to sickbay... then the Captain had found himself suffocating, following Trip through… something. Obviously this was no time to be in sickbay, especially with a renegade Tucker doing god-knows-what. He slid off the medical bed, steadying himself there for a brief moment.

"Ah, my Captain, I'm not sure getting up is such as good idea as this time." A voice – an unfamiliar one—called from behind him. He turned, swaying ever so slightly as he did, and could scarcely believe his eyes.

An Andorian. Standing right there in sickbay. Flashes suddenly came to him of that very alien being there as he went unconscious. All thoughts of his lightheadedness were pushed from his mind as he world on the seeming intruder. "Who are you, and what the _hell_ are you doing on my ship?"

The Andorian seemed only barely taken aback. His antennae twitched as he assessed Archer for a long moment, before exhaling a long sigh. "I feared you'd be disoriented. You're on the _Enterprise_, Captain –"

"I know full well where I am. I want to know what _you're_ doing on _my_ ship."

"I serve here, sir, Chief Medi—"

"No Andorians serve on _Enterprise_!" Archer growled, beginning to advance on the alien. His voice began to rise as he continued, "Only a Denobulan and a Vulcan! _No_ Andorians."

The other man blinked. He pulled his hand through his white hair, again scrutinizing the Captain. His hand began to reach for one of the scanners lying nearby. "Captain –"

"I am _not_ your Captain."

"—sir, I'm Telev." The Andorian slowly drawled out, as if Archer had been stricken with a learning disability. "You know of our troubles with the Vulcans. We know of _your_ trouble with the Vulcans. They denied Earth access to the Interspecies Medical Exchange after we helped your father complete his engine. Seeing as Denobulans are part of the Exchange and Vulcans, quite frankly, hate humans, there is no way either species would be serving about this vessel."

Archer's approach stopped abruptly, staring at the man quite dumbly. He moved no muscle as he was scanned, probably proving any theories that Archer was indeed now sporting some kind of mental handicap. The pieces were ever so slowly beginning to fall into place.

That Trip, the one he had followed, had said he was from another universe. Maybe he'd somehow found his way to one, too... and finally, after what seemed like ages in silence, he spoke, "Have their been any disappearances onboard?"

"Sickbay's been unusually slow today, but I really wouldn't know..." Telev ground out. But after a short pause, he nodded. "Actually, the Sub-Commander did tell me that Commander Tucker had escaped his quarters. I don't know if that warrants a _disappearance_, but considering I have deemed him mentally ill... you never know."

The Doctor was forgotten as Archer crossed sickbay. His hand slammed down on the console, "Archer to the bridge."

"Sub-Commander Shrena here."

He faltered, trying to recover from the shock of hearing the entirely unfamiliar female voice. With a sigh, he reluctantly continued. "Tactical Alert."

"Captain, there's no reason..."

"I'll explain when I arrive. If I arrive... in the mean time, run scans for any abnormal signs of radiation and check with all sections. I need to know if anyone has disappeared off _Enterprise._"

"Captain...?"

Archer abruptly cut off the channel. He cast a still-skeptical look at the doctor before he quickly made his way out into the corridor.

* * *

"Captain, I'm tellin' you now, the strain on the warp core is join goin' to keep on rising!" Trip's stressed voice came over the comm. System, "Whatever that radiation is, it just keeps on buildin' up."

Captain Reed sighed, "Do whatever you can, Commander. Keep me posted."

"Yes, sir. Tucker out."

Malcolm almost groaned when the channel closed. Three and a half hours and nothing. Neither crew had managed to slow down whatever was happening to both ships. Frantic crew members were still sending communiqués and all he could tell them was "stay where you are." He felt useless. He couldn't help but feel like he was failing them as a Captain, hiding away on the bridge for fear he'd be whisked off to... what had T'Pau called them? Quantum Realities? The idea seemed absurd…

Yet proof of them was right in front of him. An exact replica of the _Enterprise_ bridge was there, clear as day on the viewscreen. Things were, of course, different. This Sub-Commander T'Pol woman seemed to be in charge. And, Hoshi was on _that_ bridge. Both she and Travis were working away at their stations, seemingly oblivious to one another.

_Things certainly do change from universe to universe..._ he mused to himself as he watched the other universe's Hoshi. Heh. He'd undoubtedly made the poor woman uncomfortable – since every time she looked up from her console _he_ was staring at her. Seeing her only fueled further worries about _his_ Hoshi. No. She wasn't his. She was Travis's. She wasn't his responsibility.

But he had a responsibility to her as a Captain. As a... friend. What if she didn't know what was happening? Was scared, alone? _Hurt?_ She was pregnant... and what if it _was_ his child? He had an obligation to her. A duty to her.

"T'Pau," he said, standing from the captain's chair. "I'm going to find the rest of the bridge crew."

The dark-skinned Vulcan turned toward him, 'brow arched. "Captain, we can't afford to have you lost."

"We can't function with three people on the bridge, either." It sounded like a logical argument. He didn't know what he'd do when he only returned – _if_ he returned – with only Hoshi... but, that was a dilemma for later. Before the Sub-Commander could unleash another protest, he stepped into the lift.


End file.
